We Could Slip Away
by lilgulie5
Summary: What could have happened between Quinn and Puck at Will and Emma's wedding. Because we al know we wanted some good Quick scenes. One-shot.


"I'll have an iced tea," the blonde said as she walked up to the bar in the reception hall.

"Come on, you sure you don't mean a Long Island Ice Tea? A white wine? A vodka cranberry?" Puck asked as he sidled up next to her and flagged down the bartender.

"Positive," Quinn replied, rolling her eyes a little.

"Sort of an interesting way to spend Valentine's Day, huh?"

"I feel bad for Mr. Schue. I would have never expected Miss Pillsbury to be a no-show. I mean, they've been in love since we were sophomores."

"Yeah, that's a tough break but, you know, one man's loss is another man's gain."

Puck took a sip of his Jack and Coke and casually slid a hotel room key across the bar counter towards Quinn's seat. She glanced at it out of the corner of her eye before looking up at him. Licking her lips, she smiled discreetly and looked away again.

"Give me a fifteen minute head start," she said, quickly taking the card and depositing it into her clutch.

"Take your time," Puck smirked and walked back over to where Finn and Mike Chang were so he didn't feel so obvious.

Quinn left the reception, making sure no one noticed her slip away and headed for the room that she had booked with Santana. The two friends had decided it would be cheaper to bunk together for the wedding instead of getting two separate rooms, even if Quinn knew she might end up having other plans that evening. After letting herself in she threw some things back into her suitcase and quickly scribbled a note to Santana, letting her know that she wouldn't be back for the night and headed to the room number that was written on the card Puck had given her.

She entered the room and looked around, grinning when she saw an array of candles that looked like Puck brought them with from home sitting on a dresser with a note that said _What? I can be romantic_. She took a few moments to light them and place them around the room, not caring if it broke any kind of fire code. Quinn pulled off her jacket, tossing it across a chair and reached back to unzip her dress. She shimmied out of it and looked at her reflection in the mirror as she readjusted her matching pink bra and panties and applied some more lipstick before sliding her heels back on and lying across the bed.

No more than a few minutes later she heard the key card slip into the lock and Puck walked through the door, his mouth falling open when he saw her on the bed.

"Damn."

"Like what you see?" Quinn asked.

"Oh yeah, the candles look great, babe," Puck replied with a smirked.

"If you want to be funny I can put my dress back on."

"No, no, no, I'm just kidding, baby. You look so fucking hot right now."

"You don't look so bad yourself in that suit," she smiled and knelt up on the bed, reaching out and pulling him closer by his tie. "But I want it off. Now."

"You think you can help me with that?" he asked, placing his hands on her hips.

She nodded and bit her lip as she began to loosen his tie, tossing it off to the side as he added his suit jacket along with it. Next, she made quick work of unbuttoning his shirt, ridding his body of it along with his undershirt. She smiled and ran her hands over his chest and around his neck, bringing his lips down to hers in a soft kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her flush against him and laying them down on the bed.

XXXXXX

"It's been way too long," Quinn said, catching her breath as she pulled Puck's arms around her.

"I know," he replied, kissing her shoulder. "But you're the one who went off to France with her mom for all of Christmas vacation."

"I'm sorry. Do you think I wanted to be away from you for over two months?"

"Well…."

"The answer is no."

She lifted up his hand and kissed it before turning over to face him. "Do you believe me?"

"Yeah, I do," Puck nodded.

"So what do we do now?" Quinn asked, propping herself up on her elbow. "Because I'm not really content with only seeing you every two months."

"What are you suggesting? I mean, I'm back in Lima now so I could come visit you. Maybe we could meet part way in New York or something?"

"Or…maybe you could move to New Haven?"

"Seriously?"

Quinn nodded.

"What about Jake? I came back to Lima to make sure he didn't get into trouble."

"You'd still be closer to him in New Haven than you were in LA and we'd be together."

"Like move in together?"

"Yeah, why not? We lived together before, didn't we? I can get out of my housing contract and we can get a small apartment together."

"I could probably find some kind of a job there."

"And I could help you with your screenplay."

"My screenplay," Puck scoffed. "You mean the one that got rejected by the studio I sent it to? In the rejection letter they asked if it was a joke, if it was written by a ten-year-old. I don't know what else to write about."

"We can talk about that on the drive up there. You need to write about what you know, Puck. Write about what's in here," Quinn sighed, covering his heart with her hand.

"I think I can do that…So what do you think? Should we go back to that party?"

"Lame wedding reception or warm, comfy, cozy bed with you? I'll take you, please."

"You got it, baby," Puck said, kissing her once more before pulling her back into his arms and resting his chin on her head.


End file.
